


[Filk] Unbreak My Links

by cantarina, klb



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Appropriate amount of rage towards curly quotes, Filk, Gen, Multivoice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: This song is dedicated to all of my podfic links on AO3 breaking and needing to be completely redone TWICE since September.;____;
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Filk] Unbreak My Links

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://archive.org/download/unbreak-my-links/Unbreak%20My%20Links.mp3) | **Size:** 5.5 MB | **Duration:** 4:19

| 

Cover Art by RhetoricalQuestions.  
  
---|---  
  
### Lyrics (to the tune of Toni Braxton's "Unbreak My Heart")

Welcome to my AO3  
So many fanworks to see  
Click on a title and join me  
On an audio journey  
Wait what is this, this 404  
That puzzle piece of doom  
How could technology cruelly betray me

Unbreak my links  
Play my file again  
Fill up this hole you left  
When you shut down your site  
And deleted my bits  
Tell me why Chrome’s  
So angry about Flash  
Unbreak my links  
My links

Welcome to my Dreamwidth post  
I am not trying to boast  
But it’s super awesome and  
you’re gonna love it the most  
Wait why is it all gibberish  
Impossible to read  
My old nemesis has once again ensnared me

Unbreak my post  
Obey my html  
Undo the wreck you made  
Of my beautiful code  
With your misshapen lines  
Tell me what demon  
Invented CURLY QUOTES  
Unbreak my post

RIP Megaupload  
RIP Audio Archive  
Dewplayer, tinypic, sweet Photobucket

Unbreak the links  
Make it work again  
Undo the pain that we felt  
The day Geocities  
Collapsed to the ground  
Can’t things just STAY  
Where we put them up  
Unbreak the—

Unbreak the links oh baby  
Bring back the missing data  
Unbreak the links sweet darling  
Don’t make me rehost one more tiiiiime  
Unbreak the links sweet darlin’


End file.
